


Dragon in the Univerzalna Sala

by AlexanderMacedon2012 (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Gen, Macedonia, Macedonian, OCs - Freeform, Skopje Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlexanderMacedon2012
Summary: An old story of mine, circa 2012. Alexander the Great and some original character friends save Skopje Fest from a dragon.





	Dragon in the Univerzalna Sala

It was just another day in the delightful adventures of Zlatko, Adalet and Christos. Many eons ago, the Macedonian emperor Alexander the Great had put a curse on the country of Greece, turning every Greek citizen into a talking chicken, and now, Alexander had reappeared again, to reveal to Zlatko that he is the one in the Macedonian prophecy, that he will become the next great king of Macedonia. Ever since that day, Alexander the Great had been travelling with the three friends, so that he could help them to fulfil the prophecy and to help Zlatko become the king of Macedonia that he was destined to be.  
Now however, there was no time to think of that. Right now they were at the Univerzalna Sala in Skopje, the home of Skopje Fest. Zlatko looked at the sign that welcomed them into the arena.  
"Yes!" Zlatko exlaimed, "I almost forgot that Skopje Fest is on today. But now we won't miss it!"  
"No we won't," replied Alexander, who also looked excited for the contest, "Let's go!"  
"Sounds cool!" Adalet said. Adalet was from Turkey and had never seen Skopje Fest before, but she seemed pretty excited too. The four of them stepped inside the arena. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. No one else was around.  
"No one's here..." Zlatko said, "How strange..."  
"Hmm..." replied Alexander curiously, "Something's not right... I can feel it... We should look around for people..."  
They walked through the corridors and through the arena. Alexander kicked over a nice set of flowers, but put it back with his magic. Still, there was no one around. There were tables with food and cups of tea and coffee on them just left there. Like people had rushed off for some reason.  
"Someone must have been in a hurry," Adalet mused to herself.  
They went through to another section of the arena. This part was almost maze-like in it's construction.  
"Don't get lost now!" Christos said.  
"Oh, don't worry," Zlatko said, "We won't."  
They continued deeper and deeper into the maze. Suddenly, a giant green dragon stepped out before them. That was the mayor of Greece, Feliz Nevidad, who had used a new magic spell to rid himself of the curse that turned him into a chicken and become a dragon. Zlatko was shocked to see the dragon standing before him.  
"You again!" Zlatko yelled, "What did you do to the people of Skopje Fest?!"  
"Oh dear..." growled Feliz, "I see you're all still here... I see I didn't do my job properly... But don't worry! I will do this time!"  
"We're not scared of you!" said Adalet, defiantly.  
"Indeed we are not," Alexander said, "So we meet again, dragon. I see one beating by myself just wasn't enough... but don't worry... we'll do it right this time..."  
The battle went by very quickly indeed. They easily defeated the dragon, mostly with the use of Alexander the Great's magic powers.  
"Ahahahahahaha," laughed Alexander, "I see it was mostly me who won that battle!"  
He was right. Alexander was indeed the strongest, after all.  
"Hey!" Zlatko said, "We did stuff too!"  
"Haha, no offense meant to you, my friend," Alexander said, "But you see, this is the reason I am here! I have already beaten Feliz Nevidad once, in ancient times... Now I am back to do it once again! Come on, we should go further..."  
The walked through passages and corridors, past Macedonian flags and posters for Skopje Fest. Onwards and onwards, forwards and forwards, they kept going and going.  
They finally walked through into a room. This was the Skopje Fest room. All the contestants were standing there, along with last year's winner, Gjoko Taneski. In front of them was a chicken. The chicken appeared to be holding the contestants hostage somehow. The chicken turned around to see the four heroes standing there.  
"Ahahahahahaha!" laughed the chicken, "I see you idiots have shown up to make a fool of yourselves here!"  
"The only fool here will be you, when we beat you!" replied Alexander the Great.  
The chicken merely laughed again.  
"You are no match for us!" the chicken chortled, "We have taken all of Skopje Fest hostage! We will rule all! It is you who will be beaten!"  
A dragon flew down from the ceiling. Now it made sense. So that was how the chicken was holding all these people hostage. However, they were still no match for Alexander the Great's superior magic skills. Alexander defeated the chicken and the dragon easily.  
"What?!" the chicken yelled in disbelief, "No!!!"  
The chicken hopped on the dragon's back as the dragon flew away. Zlatko walked back to where the Skopje Fest entrants were. They were all thanking him. They had saved the day once again, as usual.  
"Wow, thank you, you saved the contest!" said Vlako Ilievski, "Thank you so much for helping us!"  
"Oh my! You are all really strong!" said Bobi Mojsoski.  
"So, we are going to Eurovision after all... and all thanks to you!" said Ivan Jovanov.  
"Oh wow, thank you!" said Zdravka Mircevska.  
"Thank you!" said Gjoko Taneski, "We all owe you one!"  
"Thanks! Looks like Skopje Fest can go on after all!" said Martin Srbinovski.  
"Thank you! We will repay you, be sure of that!" said Riste Tevdoski.  
"Hey man, thanks!" said Rok Agresori.  
"It was nothing," Zlatko said, but he smiled anyway. He was enjoying this.  
The host of Skopje Fest came running into the room.  
"Uh... thanks!" he said, "We owe you one!"  
"Well, here we go," Zlatko said, walking off. It wasn't like they had bought tickets to Skopje Fest or anything, they had been so busy on their adventures that they had nearly forgotten all about it. Besides, they had even more adventures to be doing now. Now that it was revealed that dragons were around, they would have to stop them, even if that meant missing Skopje Fest.  
"Wait!!!" yelled a voice, it was Vlatko Ilievski, who ran over to Zlatko and the others. Vlatko was the favorite to win the contest, and he seemed like he wanted Zlatko and his friends to stay.  
"What is it?" Zlatko asked.  
"We didn't thank you properly for saving us from those evil chickens!" Vlatko said.  
"Of course," Gjoko said, "We need to repay you all somehow!"  
"Yes!" Vlatko said, "We want to invite you all to Skopje Fest as guests of honor!"  
"Uk, I'd rather not..." said Christos.  
"Shut your beak, you!" Zlatko said.  
"Vlatko, that sounds great," Alexander said, "But, uh, we've got to go, that pink dragon shows that they are making more dragons... we have to go and stop them!"  
"Awwww..." Vlatko said, "But you guys deserve a break! All that fighting evil... come on, please stay for Skopje Fest!"  
"We'd love to!" Adalet replied.  
"Yeah!" Zlatko said, "We're totally gonna be there!"  
Alexander looked around. Looked like they would stay for Skopje Fest after all.  
"Alright, alright guys, we'll stay," said Alexander, "I guess we need a break from fighting everyone all the time!"  
"Here you go then..." Vlatko said, holding out Skopje Fest tickets for all of them.  
"Alright," Zlatko smiled.  
"Yippee!!!!" Vlatko said, "You won't be disappointed, I promise!"  
"Of course we won't," beamed Adalet, "It's going to be great!"  
"It's the least we can do!" Vlatko said, "Come on guys, let's go!"  
Later on, the four of them sat in their seats, the audience cheering all around them. Now was time for Skopje Fest. The host of the show stepped out onto the stage.  
"Ok so, before we begin the Skopje Fest today," the host said into the microphone, "We have an important announcement from last years winner!"  
Gjoko Taneski then stepped forward.  
"Ah, yes," Gjoko said, "Today, Skopje Fest almost didn't happen. But this guy in the audience, Zlatko, and his friends, managed to save Skopje Fest from the evil dragon tyranny! A big cheer for Zlatko everyone!"  
A huge cheer erupted from the audience. Everyone was happy.  
"And now," the host said, "On with the show!"  
Many songs were performed by performers from all over Macedonia. At the end of the show, the votes were counted. Now it was time to reveal the winner of the contest.  
"Well guys," the host said, "We've heard all the songs tonight, and you've voted for your winner! Whoever wins tonight, let me assure you that you were all great! Ok, and so... the winner is..."  
Silence descended throughout the audience. Everyone was excited to find out who the winner was.  
"The winner... of Skopje Fest 2011 is..." the host said, "It's Vlatko Ilievski with his song, 'Rusinka'! Congratulations Vlatko!"  
Vlatko smiled as he stepped forward towards the microphone and to collect his prize from the host.  
"Yippee!" Vlatko said, "I win! This is the best day ever!!!"  
"Vlatko," said the host of Skopje Fest, "You win the prize of a million denar and you get to represent Macedonia at the Eurovision Song Contest!"  
"Wish me luck, guys!" Vlatko grinned.  
"Good luck, Vlatko," Gjoko said.  
"We all wish you luck, Vlatko," said the host, "And we hope you've all enjoyed Skopje Fest! We certainly have!"  
A little while later... Zlatko and the others were sitting with the Skopje Fest contestants. Vlatko was very happy with his win, but he and the other contestants still felt that they had to thank Zlatko and the others for saving them from the dragon.  
"We can't thank you enough for what you did today..." Vlatko said.  
"It was nothing..." Zlatko said.  
Cats meowed in the distance.  
"You sure have a lot of cats around here..." Zlatko said.  
"Yes," said Rok Agresori, ironically wearing a chicken outfit, "Well, we keep them to get rid of the chickens. We have mice too who are specially trained..."  
"Anyway," Vlatko interruped, "Enough of that, we have something to give you."  
"Oh?" Alexander said, surprised. He hadn't expected any gifts.  
"Yes," Vlatko said, "Us, the people of Skopje Fest, have put together these items for you to take with you on your journey..."  
Vlatko then handed over four magical items to Alexander. Vlatko's guitar, Gjoko's jukebox, Kaliopi's bell and a Macedonian drum. These were special and magical Macedonian items.  
"Wait, there's more," Vlatko said, handing over a super flute and a golden harp, "We hope that you enjoy them and that they come into some use..."  
"Wow!" Zlatko exclaimed, "I don't know what to say!"  
"This is amazing," Christos said, "Thank you."  
"Thank you all!" Adalet said, looking at the items, "We really appreciate it!"  
"Anyway," Alexander said, "Now we must be off to fight evil..."  
"Good luck in your journeys," Gjoko said, "I'm sure you will do well..."  
"Thank you," Alexander said, "If any harm befalls the Skopje Fest ever again, we shall return to protect you..."  
"Wow!" Vlatko said, "Really? Thank you guys!!!"  
"Goodbye my friends..." Alexander said, "I promise that we shall get rid of all the evil in the world..."  
As Zlatko and his friends walked off, away from the Univerzalna Sala, the Skopje Fest entrants wished them all good luck in their journeys. And so, their adventures continued. They would always be there to save the day, whenever it was needed. Always.


End file.
